


i know that when it's you, i'll remember

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, het ship hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: “When we promised to make it out alive,” she whispers, “that meant both of us.”“I know. I know, but - “ Seth coughs, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. “...Hey. Don’t cry. I’ll see you soon, promise.”Eirika tightens her hold on Seth’s hand a little more. “Promise?”Seth’s eyes flutter closed, and he squeezes back with what little strength he had remaining.When Natasha finds them, Eirika’s clutching Seth’s cold, limp hand to her chest, crying brokenly.





	i know that when it's you, i'll remember

**Author's Note:**

> this got so so so SO out of hand it was supposed to be like 1.5k . dear lord
> 
> here!!!!!!!!!!HERE HAVE THIS SETH/EIRIKA FIC I LOVE THEM SO MUCH THEYRE AMAZING AND SO HET AND as for the fic summary I CAN EXPLAIN i swear it ends happily
> 
> ok shutting up now . have fun reading th
> 
> EDIT: PLEASE LISTEN TO "SOMETHING BETTER" BY AUDIEN AND LADY ANTEBELLUM ITS A GOOD SONG AND ALSO IT'S THE ENTIRE MOOD OF THIS FIC

I)

They didn’t know how long they had been fighting - the only thing any of them knew was that the enemy just kept coming.

Eirika thrusts her sword through another undead soldier, wiping the sweat out of her eyes as she allows them to roam around the battlefield. Marisa and Joshua were fighting back to back, red hair and the steel of their swords glinting in the sunlight; Natasha was dashing around, the glow from her healing staff lighting up the surrounding land -

“Eirika!”

She hears the wind whistling in her ear as a javelin flies past her head, impaling itself into the enemy troop in front of her.

“Thanks for that.” Eirika turns around, directing a smile at the red-haired male behind her, hoping to distract him from trying to fret over her.

Undeterred, Seth pulls his horse up next to Eirika. “You were thinking abou the stones again, weren’t you?”

She hesitates to speak, picking another flake of gold paint off of her armor, but that’s the only sign that Seth needs.

“I don’t know how many times we have to tell you this - it wasn’t your fault, you were just being kind, no one blames you for - “

“That’s not the point!” Eirika gives her head a vigorous shake. “If I had just been more cautious, I wouldn’t have given our country’s greatest treasure away, and we wouldn’t be fighting this war to get them back!”

 

“You know that’s not true.” Seth frown, wheeling his horse around to shield Eirika from incoming arrows. “We were fighting for Renais long before that happened. Now stop thinking and focus on your surroundings. What if that soldier had struck you?”

Sending a silent prayer to the gods for Seth and his ability to make her feel better, Eirika rolls her eyes. “Seth, we’re in the middle of a battle. Everyone’s bound to get injured at some point. And I can take care of myself, you know.”

“That’s not what I mean, though. When I started service under you, I swore to protect you, and I’d like to do my job. Besides, you’ve only been training with your brother for a week - I wouldn’t say that you can take care of yourself just yet.”

Twisting around suddenly, Eirika disposes of another soldier just as he’s bringing his axe down. “Can’t this lecture wait until later? I don’t think that this is the ideal location to discuss your maternal tendencies.”

“My - ? I do not.” Seth splutters, unconsciously raising his lance to defend himself. “Besides, I - you know perfectly well why I want you to stay safe.”

Eirika smiles at Seth again, softer this time. “Don’t worry about me, really. At the very least, I know how to stay alive.”

“Good,” Seth huffs, reaching out a hand to briefly ruffle Eirika’s hair. “Wouldn’t want you dying on me before I even get the chance to do anything with that ring.”

That’s right; the ring, Eirika thinks happily. She had almost forgotten - just last week, she had managed to get it through Seth’s head that she didn’t care if she was his lord, she still loved him and would continue to do so, social constructs be damned.

Just last week, they had finally come to terms with all of their feelings towards each other.

Just last week, Seth had managed to catch Eirika alone, getting down on one knee in the middle of their darkened tent and stuttering out what he had hoped was an acceptable proposal.

They had both agreed to put off any sort of formal relationship until after the war was over - it didn’t seem right to get married right then and there. In the meantime, all they had to do was stay alive and fight like their lives depended on it.

Eirika lunges, aiming for the heart of a mounted soldier, but he manages to twist to the side just in time, raising his bow and nocking an arrow in one fluid motion -

Before Eirika can even blink, a figure dashes in front of her, taking the hit that was obviously meant for her and cutting down the cavalier.

She whips her head around, vulnerary at the ready, but it takes every ounce of self control not to drop to her knees and scream in terror.

Seth was curled up on the ground, groaning slightly, hand clasping the shaft of an arrow.

An arrow which, Eirika was horrified to find, was buried deep in Seth’s chest.

She fumbles with the vulnerary, inwardly cursing when the bottle nearly falls from her hands, but freezes when she feels Seth’s hands cover one of her own.

“Don’t bother...please. I’m not...going to...save supplies for the rest - “

“No! No, you just...hang on, Natasha’s on her way over here. She’ll get you fixed up as good as new, and - “

“Eirika. Eirika, look at me.”

Eirika raises her head to meet Seth’s eyes, fighting back the tears threatening to spill over.

“When we promised to make it out alive,” she whispers, “that meant both of us.”

“I know. I know, but - “ Seth coughs, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. “...Hey. Don’t cry. I’ll see you soon, promise.”

Eirika tightens her hold on Seth’s hand a little more. “Promise?”

Seth’s eyes flutter closed, and he squeezes back with what little strength he had remaining.

When Natasha finds them, Eirika’s clutching Seth’s cold, limp hand to her chest, crying brokenly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

II)

When Seth had said that he’s see Eirika soon, he hadn’t meant it quite so literally.

Unfortunately, there wasn’t much he could do about it now - whichever alternate universe he had been reborn into, he had grown up in a loving family during peacetime, become a successful trader, and had at least five women vying for his hand in marriage.

He’d been rejecting all of them, though, because as soon as Seth had grown old enough to make sense of his memories, he couldn’t stop thinking about Eirika.

Seth wasn’t quite sure how this whole reincarnation thing worked - was he supposed to remember everything that had happened to him in his past life? - but as he didn’t think that it was a normal topic of conversation, he simply decided to let it go.

(And when he said he remembered everything, he meant everything: how Eirika had insisted that he was more than worthy of her affections; how they had been engaged; how Eirika had stayed by his side in his last moments, silently pleading for him not to go - )

Which was why, while spreading out his wares in the marketplace of a new city, Seth couldn’t help but wonder whether or not this would be the place where he reunited with Eirika.

The thought stays with him for the rest of the day - he finds himself looking for her in every customer that passes by his stand. Day soon turns into night, with no sign of the teal-haired female, and Seth can’t help but feel disappointed.

“It’s only been one day,” he tells himself as he gathers his things, drawing a curtain over the front of his tent and getting ready to head to his hotel for the night.

Unfortunately, Seth’s body seems to have a different idea: as soon as he steps out into the open air, his nose catches the scent of freshly baked bread, his mouth starts watering, and his stomach lets out what was probably one of the loudest growls known to man.

Seth sighs, placing a hand over his stomach and patting it absentmindedly. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to take a look - it’s probably past dinnertime, anyway.”

So Seth lets his nose guide the way, shuffling past the last few merchants who were shutting down for the night. He thinks he’s downtown - at least, that would explain the sudden increase in buildings - but either way, it doesn’t matter much because soon enough he’s standing in front of a bakery, squinting up at the sign swinging in the wind.

“Renais Bakery,” he reads out loud, nodding to himself and heaving open the surprisingly heavy wooden doors.

The first thing that assaults Seth’s senses is the wave of warmth in the form of the scent of freshly baked bread. The second thing that he notices is the atmosphere of the shop - how much like home the whole place feels, how the mindless chatter in the background feels comfortable instead of noisy, how -

“Come back again! Thank you for dropping by!”

Seth’s head whips around at the speed of light to find the source of the all-too-familiar voice, the voice that he knows better than anyone else’s.

Sure enough, Seth’s eyes lock onto a head of light blue hair - two heads, actually - and he has to clutch the side of a nearby table for support in order to stay standing.

Because right there, right in front of his own two eyes, was Eirika. And sure, her brother was with her, but that was just a minor problem compared to everything else -

“Oh, hello! Are you here to buy something?”

Caught off guard, Seth opens his mouth and makes a pathetic noise.

Eirika looks up from wrapping a slice of bread in a square of cloth, a worried look on her face. “Um...are you okay back there?”

“Yeah! Yeah, just fine.” Seth gulps, steadying himself and walking up to the counter. “Actually...this is my first time here, so would you recommend anything?”

He looks right into Eirika’s eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable look of polite disinterest in her face.

What Seth isn’t expecting is the spark of recognition in Eirika’s eyes, the small gasp that leaves her lips, and the accidental tear that she makes in the napkins when she makes eye contact.

A voice floats out from the back of the store. “Eirika? Everything alright out there?”

“I’m fine, Ephraim! Don’t bother coming out here. Please.”

Eirika turns back around to confront Seth, but by the time she opens her mouth, he’s already out the door and long gone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” Seth mutters to himself, pacing the floor of his tent the next day. “Why did I think I could talk to her?”

“What’s wrong, dear? Girl problems?”

Guiltily, Seth turns around to find one of his regular customers standing there, a length of silk in her hands and a knowing look in her eyes.

“I,,,suppose so, yes.” Seth sighs in mild frustration, holding out a hand. “Do you want me to ring that up for you, ma’am?”

“Oh, how polite!” The old lady shuffles forward, handing over her cloth. “Well, whoever it is you’re having problems with, just tell her you love her. Trust me, you can’t go wrong there.”

“It’s a little more complicated than that, unfortunately, but I don’t think I have anything left to lose. Oh, and here’s your silk.”

“Thank you dear. And good luck with your girl!”

With that, the old lady leaves, throwing a wink over her shoulder.

“No, thank you,” Seth mutters under his breath.

He knew what he was going to do.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Today’s your last day here?”

“Yeah. That’s what comes with being a traveling merchant, you know. Travel.”

“Oh, shut up. I’m not that dumb.”

Seth’s tentmate, Marcus, elbows Seth in the ribs, hard. Seth just shakes his head, laughing it off.

“I’m going to miss this place, though. Everyone’s so kind, no one makes fun of my accent, and all the old ladies try to flirt with me for some reason.”

“That’s just because you’re such a handsome bastard, you.” Marcus wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Got a gal waiting for you back home?”

Eirika, Seth immediately thinks. Then he stands up suddenly, nearly knocking over his own stool.

“Hey, you alright?” Worried, Marcus peers at Seth’s face. “I’m sorry, did I bring up bad memories - “

“No! No, you didn’t. Actually, you reminded me that I need to do something.”

Hurrying towards the tent’s exit, Seth calls a quick “see you later, Marcus!” over his shoulder before he lets his feet guide him back towards Renais Bakery.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eirika sighs as she sends another customer on their way with a loaf of warm bread.

It had been four days since Seth had walked into the bakery then left just as abruptly. Not that she was counting or anything, but - 

“It would be nice if that idiot would just show his face around here again,” she mutters darkly. “We need to talk.”

“What?” Ephraim shoots Eirika a wounded look from his position on the other end of the counter. “What did I do this time?”

“Nothing, brother.” Eirika grimaces.” For one, it’s not about you and your terrible baking skills.”

“I’ll have you know that my baking is not as terrible as you think it is - “

“You’re in charge of supplies and the money,” Eirika deadpans. “How do you know that your baking has improved?”

Turning back around to tune out her brother’s indignant mumbles, Eirika catches a flash of red hair and blue clothing and -

“Hey, Ephraim? Could you go to the back and cut me some more squares of cloth for the display?”

Confused, Ephraim just stands there. “But didn’t we just do that two days ago?”

“Now,” Eirika hisses, pushing Ephraim into the kitchen just as Seth walks into the bakery. 

She watches, fearful anticipation building in her chest as Seth stops halfway to the counter, at first because he appears to be surprised at the lack of customers, then because he sees Eirika standing alone at the counter.

“Hello!” Eirika chirps, trying to ignore how her voice cracks at the end. “What can I do for you today?”

“I’m actually...this is my first time,” Seth says slowly. “Do you have any recommendations?”

So that’s how he’s going to act? How very...Seth-like, Eirika thinks wryly.

“I do, actually,” she says out loud. “I’ve been told that our regular buttered bread is to die for. Would you like me to get some?”

“I’d like that very much, yes.”

“Then...one buttered bread, coming right up.”

However reluctant she is to let Seth out of her sight, Eirika turns around to get a fresh loaf of bread out of the oven behind her. And sure enough, the moment her back is to the rest of the shop, Eirika hears the front door of the shop swing shut.

She whips back around, searching for Seth’s figure in vain, and nearly bangs her head on the counter in disappointment before she notices the neatly folded piece of paper on the counter.

Grabbing the paper and unfolding it with shaky hands, Eirika can’t help but sink to the floor in a mixture of sadness and elation.

“Dearest Eirika,” she whispers, reading out loud. “Forgive me for keeping my distance. I merely wishes to keep you safe, and I had hoped that not associating with me would do so. I must leave now, but please know that I love you with all of my heart and I always will. Forever yours, Seth.”

Just then, Ephraim emerges from the back room, bundles of cloth in his arms. He dumps the squares on top of the display case, gazing in confusion around the now-empty room.

“Wait. What was that all about?”

Eirika slips Seth’s note into the front pocket of her apron, patting it twice to make sure it wouldn’t fall out.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

III)

“Hey, man! Wake up! Commander’s gonna be pissed if you’re late today.”

Seth rolls over onto his back, groaning, and slowly blinks open his eyes.

He screams.

“Whoa! It’s just me.” Joshua laughs, raising his hands in a show of please don’t kill me, I like my head just where it is now thank you very much. “Still not used to me waking you up yet?”

“Well, you’ve never been so close to my face that I could literally lean up and kiss you.”

Joshua’s smirk grows as he leans back over Seth’s body. “Well, I’ve got to say, I’m flattered. I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“Get off me, you insufferable lump of a friend.”

Using both feet, Seth forces Joshua off of his bed, barely holding back a satisfied smile when Joshua yelps and falls onto the floor with a rather loud thud.

“Cruel and unusual punishment, I say.” Joshua mutters, picking himself up from the ground and dusting off his pants. “Do I at least get another game of cards out of this?”

“I told you, no more gambling.”

Seth grabs a shirt from the pile of clothes at the end of his bed and throws it on his way out the door. “So, what exactly is happening today?”

“Right, you’ve only been here for, what? Two months, now?” Joshua waltzes in front, grabbing Seth’s lance on his way out the door and giving it a twirl. “Don’t forget your lance, by the way. But you’ve noticed the guys and girls have been training separately, yeah?”

“Uh huh - hey, give that back!” Seth scrambles after Joshua, snatching his weapon out of the other man’s hands. “So the training? What about it?”

“Well, the head tactician here always pairs up any newcomers, so that when we fight in real battles, we all know who we’re fighting with and who we can rely on for backup. And we can be paired with anyone in this army - the training’s only separated to keep us focused on our work. I lucked out and got paired up with my wife, but who knows who you’ll be with?”

Suddenly, Joshua leans in, eyes wide. “What if you get paired with her?”

Seth furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Her? Is that some sort of alias?”

“Are you really this clueless? She’s only one of the best female trainees we’ve ever seen. Strong, friendly - oh, and let’s not forget beautiful - “

“Joshua! What are you still doing here? Natasha’s waiting for you, and she doesn’t look too happy about it.”

Joshua groans, slapping his forehead with his open palm. “Sorry, but I gotta go. Good luck!

“Wait! What do you mean, good luck - “

The polite clearing of a throat causes Seth to turn around and stand at attention. “Miss Lin?”

“Oh no, no need for that.” The tactician waves a hand nonchalantly, blushing slightly. “Just Lin is fine.”

“Well, Mis - Lin, did you need me for anything?”

“Yes! Actually, follow me. I’m going to introduce you to who I’m going to be partnering you with in battle.”

Somewhat nervous, Seth trails behind Lin’s more energetic steps, not really taking in all of his surroundings until -

“You!”

Seth’s entire body freezes up, adrenaline already running through his veins at the sound of that voice. His head snaps up, eyes immediately seeking out those of - 

“Eirika,” he whispers, unable to do anything but stand stock-still and watch as a whirlwind of teal flies towards him.

“You!” Eirika repeats, rapier extended and trembling at Seth’s throat. “What did you think you were doing, leaving me like that?”

“I was - Seth gulps, feeling cold metal brush against his skin. “I thought that being with you would put you in danger someday, and I was only trying to protect you from everything.”

He hears the clang of metal on stone before he registers the feeling of Eirika throwing her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder and clutching him to her chest.

“Never do that again,” she whispers. “Promise?”

Seth inhales shakily, hesitantly bringing a hand up to rest on Eirika’s back.

“Promise.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

How ironic, Seth thinks, dropping to his knees on a near calm battlefield. He was vaguely aware of everyone rushing around collecting weapons and healing, and his own words hurt like hell, but it was nearly impossible for Seth to focus on himself when the one that he loved so much was barely clinging onto life.

“How...ironic,” he says out loud, not liking how loud his voice sounds. “If I remember correctly, two lifetimes ago, you were the one holding me as I died.”

“You’ll have to forgive me when I say that I don’t think about it often.” Eirika offers a weak smile, hands folded over the already soaked-through bandages on her chest. “You have to admit, though, this is much better than last time.”

“If by better you mean that we managed to get medical attention, then that is an improvement. But that doesn’t matter, you’re still going to die, aren’t you?”

“Oh, Seth, you worry too much.”

Eirika raises one of her hands from her chest, gazing with interest at the faint bloodstains decorating it. “I’m ready to go, anyway; I know you’ll find me again somehow. Besides, I got to spend time with you in this life, so I’m not complaining.”

Eirika’s arm goes limp, and she feebly grasps Ephraim’s hand. “It doesn’t...it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Soon, then?” Seth fights to hold back tears - even though he’s already lost Eirika twice, it didn’t make the process any less painful.

“Mmm...I think so.”

Eirika smiles up at Ephraim, a soft look in her eyes that makes Seth want to mount his horse with her and just ride far away, away from all the war and turmoil and -

A small whisper brings Seth back to reality. Immediately worried, he leans in close to Eirika’s face to properly hear what she was saying to him.

“...promise. Promise you’ll find me again and you won’t hesitate.”

“I…”

Seth looks down at Eirika’s now-peaceful face, and all he can think of is I can’t do this anymore, I can’t stand by and watch her keep leaving me when all I want is to stay by her for the rest of my life.

He closes Eirika’s eyes gently.

“I promise.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

IV)

Seth peers out of the window of his house, hoping for a glimpse of whatever had everyone up yelling at eight in the morning, but it was no use.

“I can’t see a thing, the crowds are too thick,” he yells back into the house. “Hey, Joshua, why don’t you come over here and try to see something?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

Joshua saunters over, a half eaten piece of bread in one hand and a glass of water in the other. “Besides, why do you want to know what’s going on so badly?”

Because I heard Eirika’s name, Seth wants to say - but no, Joshua didn’t remember anything from any of his past lives, Seth was sure of that. So instead, he shrugs halfheartedly and says, “it isn’t every day that you get to see nobles, is it?”

“Huh. You have a point. Not every day the Renais family takes a trip to the towns of us common people, either.” Joshua takes another bite of the bread, then tosses it to Seth. “But if you wanna see so badly, why don’t you just go outside and see for yourself instead of killing yourself trying to extend your neck above the crowd?”

“I...could, but…”

Seth’s hand drifts down to his coat pocket, patting the circular object inside it for the thousandth time to make sure that it was still there. He didn’t know how to tell Joshua how absolutely nervous he was to confront Eirika, especially when 1) he would be doing it front of a crowd, 2) Ephraim would be there, and even though he had always been a close friend of the prince’s, Seth knew exactly how protective he could get regarding his sister, and 3) no matter what had happened in their previous lives, right now she was a noblewoman and he was a commoner.

Joshua simply raises an eyebrow. “I know that look. You’re thinking too hard again.”

“Wh - “

“Listen, I don’t care if you’re nervous or scared or what, but you gotta at least get out there before you get on my nerves with all your pacing back and forth.” Grabbing Seth’s shirt sleeve, Joshua drags him through the house and deposits him outside on the front step.

“Hey! You can’t just - “

“Oh, yes I can.” Joshua winks. “Trust me, you’ll thank me for this later. And good luck!”

With that, Joshua slams the door in Seth’s face.

Seth stands there for a good few minutes, opening and closing his mouth in indignation. Eventually, though, another shout from the crowd grabs his attention, distracting him slightly from his annoyance towards Joshua.

He turns to the nearest person, tapping her on the shoulder politely. “Excuse me, ma’am? Do you know what’s going on?”

“Oh! Lord Ephraim and Lady Eirika are making their way towards the town square!” The woman turns around, an excited look on her face. “Isn’t this wonderful? The younger Renais generation is so much nicer than their parents were.”

“I agree wholeheartedly.” Seth can’t help but smile at that - Ephraim and Eirika were always able to connect with the common people more, if only because of their youth. “I'm sorry for bothering you, but did you say they were headed towards the town square?”

The woman nods excitedly. “I don't know how much you'll be able to see from there, though. There's bound to be even thicker crowds.”

“Thank you; I'll manage somehow.” Seth bids the lady farewell, then takes another deep breath. 

“You can do this,” he mutters as he walks towards the square. “You can't keep avoiding this forever - “

“Now arriving: Lord Ephraim and Lady Eirika of Renais!”

Startled, Seth's head snaps up just in time to see the announcer ride past on his horse. His eyes drift farther back, anticipation building in his gut, until -

An ornately decorated carriage clatters into view, sun glinting off of the gold details and blinding Seth temporarily. He blinks back the spots in his vision enough to make out the family crest on the side of the carriage, then immediately catches sight of a flash of blue hair.

Seth doesn't know what he's doing anymore - he doesn't process the fact that he's moving into the road in front of the carriage until the crowd goes silent and two guards are pointing their weapons at him. 

“Out of the way, please. You are blocking an official procession.”

“No, leave him.”

Eirika herself steps out of the carriage, a confused look on her face. Seth holds his breath, praying to every God he can think of that she'll recognize him and remember what had happened, remember her last words to him telling him to find her again -

“Seth,” Eirika says quietly, locking eyes with him. She raises her head, waving off the guards. “He's fine, I know him. Lower your weapons.”

Reluctantly, the guards step aside, allowing Eirika to walk forward and meet Seth face-to-face.

“It's really you?” she whispers. “You really came for me?”

“I...I did, my lady.” Seth swallows, licking his dry lips. “You made me promise I would, if I recall our last conversation correctly. Besides, I...I couldn't imagine life without you.”

“Seth? What are you saying?”

“I'm saying that - “

Unable to continue, Seth simply gets down on one knee, retrieving the ring from his pocket and holding it out. “Throughout all my lives, you were the only one I wished to be with. Even when I was to be married off, I couldn't go through with it because it felt like I was betryaing you - not just the memory of you, because I knew that you were somewhere out there, alive and well and far away from the clutches of war.

“In our last life together, it broke my heart to realize that we were fighting again. I had hoped that there would be no more battles and no more death, but it was just that - a hope. When I held you in my arms as you died instead of me, it made me realize how you must have felt the first time around, watching me sacrifice myself for you. 

“So this time around, I won't hesitate - both because you told me not to, and because I don't want to anymore. Eirika, would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

All the people gathered in the square collectively draw a breath, turning their heads towards Eirika to see her reaction.

She draws a shaky breath, exhales, then abandons any sort of royal decorum she had left and flings herself at Seth.

“Yes! Yes. A thousand times over, yes. Don’t you dare for a second ever think that I wouldn’t marry you because I have waited for so long for you to come back to me that I - “

Clearing her throat, Eirika pulls back a little, wiping her tears on her sleeve and smiling her most radiant smile yet.

“Yes, Seth, my answer is yes.”

The crowd cheers, and Ephraim (when did he appear?) places a hand on both of their shoulders.

“Took you long enough,” he mutters out of the corner of his mouth while making some flowery speech about “two souls joined in holy matrimony,” but Seth could care less about whatever’s Ephraim’s saying at the moment because Eirika reaches behind her brother’s back to squeeze Seth’s hand and all other thoughts rush out of his head. 

“So.” Eirika nudges Seth. “Promise you’ll always stay by my side?”

Seth smiles.

“Promise.”


End file.
